


My Acts of Theft

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Bill and Darcy wear each other's clothes fill they finally wear their feelings down





	My Acts of Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Falsettos A Tight-knit Family reprise 
> 
> Thank you poor_guys_headisspinning for everything

Bill sat bolt upright in bed exactly fifty three minutes after his alarm was set to ring off. He stared at his clock, wide eyed and fearful. There was no way he was going to make it to class on time now. The numbers glared back at him, accusatory and too violently red to not be blaming Bill. 

He grabbed his phone, opening the alarm app. None of them were turned on. He swore, leaping from his bed finally. 

He didn't think as he got dressed, pulling on a shirt and jeans. He fumbled with the buttons on the shirt, his fingers still clumsy with sleep. He finally managed to get the shirt on, smoothing the collar down flat against his neck. 

He grabbed for his backpack, slamming the door to his room open. "I'm going to class!" He yelled into the empty room. Darcy was probably still asleep. 

Bill opened the fridge and grabbed blindly for some yogurt. He took a spoon from the drying rack near the sink, shaking off the water. He tried to open the yogurt while pulling his shoes on, leaning against the door for balance. 

He finally managed to get himself composed, throwing the door open and basically sprinting the whole way to class. 

He ended up being forty five minutes late. He sat in the back near one of the doors, barely paying attention. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt. He didn't remember where he had gotten it. It was softer than most of his button downs and smelled nice. His clothes didn't usually smell nice. 

Class crawled to an end. Bill practically ran all the way back to his apartment, eager to get some lunch before his next class. 

Darcy was awake when he came in. He was still in his pajamas, shuffling around the kitchen for breakfast. 

"It's lunch time," Bill pointed out. He reached over Darcy's head into the cupboard for a bowl. 

Darcy ducked, squinting at Bill. "Is that my shirt?" He asked. 

Bill set the bowl down, glancing down at his shirt. "Is it? I woke up late. I grabbed it out of my drawer."

"It is. The laundry must've been mixed up or something." Darcy reached around Bill for a spoon.

"Sorry, I'll change." Bill moved to go back to his bedroom. 

"It's okay," Darcy said, stopping him with a hand on his sleeve. "It looks nice."

Bill glanced away to hide the blush creeping across his face. Oh. This was new. "Thanks." He mumbled. 

They ate their respective meals in silence, Bill returning to class afterwards. 

He spent the whole time messing with his shirt. Of course it smelled nice, it smelled like Darcy. 

He shook the thought away and vowed to change when he got home. 

 

Darcy dressed too nicely to own many comfortable shirts. He didn't like laying around on weekends in button downs. It was the search for comfort that lead him to steal one of Bill's t shirts. 

He laid on the couch watching Food Network in one of Bill's club shirts. He was completely entranced by whatever it was he was watching. He kept playing with his shirt, dragging the collar up over his nose just to breathe in the scent. 

Food Network was making him act weird. He flipped to a new channel, smoothing the shirt back into place. He watched How It's Made with intense focus, mesmerized by the process. 

It was in that moment that Darcy decided he would start taking Bill's shirts more often. Unfortunately it was also that moment that Bill decided he wanted to watch TV. 

"What are they making- is that my shirt?" He interrupted himself. 

Darcy sat upright, his head spinning from the sudden movement. "No." He lied. 

Bill raised an eyebrow. "It has my name on the back." 

Darcy swore very intensely in his head. "Is it? I didn't realize."

Bill nodded, his eyebrow still very accusatory. "Laundry mix up?"

Darcy laughed. "Yeah. Won't happen again."

Bill sat on the couch next to him to watch How It's Made. Darcy sank into the cushions, tucking his chin into the collar of the shirt and watching with Bill. 

 

Darcy poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms that was probably too big to be healthy. He added milk and scooped as big of a spoonful as he thought humanly possible. If this caused health complications and killed him, at least he knew it would be worth it. 

He heard Bill's door open as he chewed. Soft footsteps made their way to the kitchen. He heard the fridge open before he finally looked up. 

Darcy choked on his Lucky Charms. Bill turned, concerned. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

Darcy coughed, holding up a hand to indicate he was fine. He stared at Bill, struggling for breath like an idiot.  
Bill wore the same t shirt he slept in all the time, worn and soft with the constant wear. He was also wearing a pair of sweatpants. Darcy knew for a fact that they were not Bill's. They were his. They sat unfairly low. Low enough that Darcy could see Bill's hipbones. He never thought that was something very attractive, but sitting there, his cereal forgotten, his eyes trained completely on Bill's hips, he realized he had probably been wrong. 

"Darce?" Bill asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Darcy focused on breathing for a moment. He cleared his throat, finally tearing his eyes away from Bill's hips. "I'm okay." He said. His voice sounded too high. He cleared his throat again and tried to change the subject. "Are those my sweatpants?"

Bill glanced down like he didn't know what he was wearing. "Oh, yeah they are, sorry, they're more comfortable than mine." 

"No, it's fine!" Darcy said, much too quickly to be casual. "It just surprised me."

Bill looked a little confused but he let it slide. "I won't wear them again." 

Darcy fumbled with his spoon, trying to play it cool. "No! It's alright. You can keep them if you want." He could feel himself turning red. 

Bill smiled at him. "Thank you." He said.  
Darcy finally managed to scoop more cereal. "Don't mention it."

Bill turned back to the fridge, finally hiding his hip bones. 

Darcy shoveled more cereal in his mouth, avoiding looking at Bill the rest of breakfast. 

 

"Do you have a tie?" Bill asked, combing through his closet for one of his nicer shirts. He was getting cold standing around shirtless. "I can loan you one," he offered. 

Darcy stepped away from the mirror to look in Bill's closet with him. "Can I wear this one?" He asked, pointing at a pale blue tie. 

Bill grabbed it, running the smooth fabric between his fingers. "Here," He held it out to Darcy. 

Darcy didn't take it. "Can you tie it for me?" He asked. 

Bill nodded. Darcy sat down on the edge of Bill's bed, keeping perfectly still for Bill.  
Bill pushed his collar up before carefully placing the tie around his neck. Darcy barely breathed as Bill expertly looped the tie, pulling it into a knot. Darcy was very aware of his lack of a shirt. Bill was extremely close, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

"Darcy," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can I kiss you?" 

Darcy's breathe caught in his throat. Bill's hands were still on the tie, keeping them close. "Yes." He breathed out. 

Bill pulled him in with his tie, their lips meeting clumsily. Darcy froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Bill moved his hands to Darcy's hair and kissed him slowly until Darcy responded. Darcy reached for Bill, his hand settling on his bare chest over his heart. 

Bill pulled back, breathing hard. His cheeks were tinted pink. Darcy's hand fell back into his lap as Bill leaned away. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asked quietly. 

Bill turned Darcy's collar down over his tie, pushing the knot into place. "Your tie wasn't on."

Darcy grabbed Bill's hands and pulled him closer. He kissed him, harder than before. Bill held onto his arms as Darcy's hands moved across his back. 

"We are going to be late." Bill said, moving away again. He went back to his closet and pulled out a shirt, shrugging it on. "Let's go." 

He left the door open for Darcy. Darcy sat on his bed still, stunned. He touched his lips, where Bill's had been just moments before. He finally pulled himself to his feet and followed Bill out the door. 

 

Darcy shivered, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He breathed out hard, watching his breath in the air. 

"Are you cold?" Bill asked. He was bundled up in a large coat, a hat, and a long scarf. Darcy envied his sensibility. 

"A little bit." He lied through his chattering teeth. 

Bill sighed. He reached for Darcy, grabbing his arms. 

Darcy looked at him. He looked concerned. "I'm not that cold."

"You're freezing," Bill said. He ran his hands up and down Darcy's arms in an attempt to warm him up. "Come here." He pulled Darcy into a hug. 

Darcy relaxed against him. He was warm. His jacket was puffy and soft against Darcy's cheek. He pulled his arms in, curling against Bill. Bill held him tightly, still rubbing his shoulders. 

Darcy pulled away once his teeth stopped chattering. "Thank you." He said. 

Bill reached for his scarf, unwrapping it from around his neck. "Here, take this."

"No, I'm okay-" Darcy stared. 

Bill cut him off by wrapping the scarf around his neck. He made sure it was covering Darcy's ears as well, practically suffocating him in warm fabric. 

Darcy ducked his chin into the scarf to hide his grin. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Bill on the scarf. "Thank you." He said into the scarf. 

Bill smiled, slinging his arm around Darcy's shoulders and pulling him in close. "Of course." He said and kissed Darcy's cheek. 

Darcy barely felt the cold through the warmth on his face. He went back to hiding his face in Bill's scarf, smiling and warm. 

 

Bill didn't bother looking through his clothes for a nice jacket. Instead he took Darcy's favorite hoodie, pulling it on and sighing. It was probably the most comfortable thing he ever wore in his entire life. He pulled his hands into the sleeves and curled up on the couch, waiting for Darcy to be ready. 

Darcy joined him after a few minutes, buttoning the top of his shirt. He paused, staring at Bill. "That's my sweatshirt," he pointed out. 

"You're observant today." Bill teased. 

Darcy sat next to him, reaching for the hoodie. He gripped the front and used it to pull Bill in for a kiss. Bill removed his hands from the sleeves and grabbed Darcy, pulling him closer. Darcy followed, pushing Bill down to lay on the couch as he moved over him. Bill fought to not smile, focusing on kissing Darcy. 

Darcy's hands moved to his hoodie, pushing it up. 

Bill broke away from the kiss. "Don't take my hoodie." 

Darcy kissed his cheek, laughing. "I'm not taking it, you look too cute." He sat up and off of Bill, straightening his clothes. 

Bill sat up with him and pulled the hoodie back into place. "Do I?" He asked. 

Darcy kissed him again, once very softly. "You look adorable."

Bill pulled his hands back into the sleeves, smiling at Darcy. "Thanks."

Darcy pulled him up so they could leave. "Of course." He kept his hand on the sleeve as he and Bill left for their movie. 

 

Darcy slammed the door to Bill's bedroom open, startling him from his music. 

"Guess what!" He half yelled. 

Bill tugged his headphones out to focus on Darcy. "What?" He asked. 

Darcy brandished a piece of paper towards him. "I got ah A on my Econ final!"

Bill whistled. "Good job!"

Darcy tossed the paper down, crawling into bed with Bill. 

"What are you doing?" Bill asked. 

Darcy climbed over him, their faces close. "I'm celebrating."

Bill smiled, leaning up to kiss Darcy. Darcy smiled against his lips, settling so he was straddling Bill's hips. Bill grabbed his hips, kissing him deeply. 

Darcy ran his hands down Bill's chest, grabbing the hem of his shirt. They parted for a moment so Darcy could pull Bill's shirt off. Bill reached to take Darcy's glasses off, setting them down on the bedside table. Darcy smiled down at Bill and traced his ribs, kissing his jaw. 

Bill laughed softly, tilting his head back. He ran a finger down Darcy's spine. Darcy kissed his neck, his hands exploring his bare chest. Bill sighed at the feeling, dragging Darcy back up for a kiss.

Bill fumbled at the buttons on Darcy's shirt as they kissed, finally managing to push it off his shoulders without parting from him. 

Darcy moved back to his neck, his kisses feather light. 

Bill reached for his waistband. "Is this okay?" He asked. 

Darcy nodded. Bill pushed his pants down, Darcy helping him get his legs out. Bill tossed the pants in the general direction that their shirts had gone. Darcy reached to take Bill's off too. 

They collapsed back together once they were off, kissing each other more desperately. Bill ran his hands through Darcy's hair, pulling slightly. Darcy made a low noise, pressing closer to Bill. 

An extremely loud shrill interrupted them. Darcy jerked upright, his eyes wide and confused. 

Bill swore, reaching for his phone. He fumbled for a moment before finally picking it up. "It's Katherine." He groaned. 

Darcy rolled off of him. "Answer it!"

Bill answered the call. "Hello?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound normal.

"Bill? I'm outside your apartment can you come let me in?" Katherine sounded slightly annoyed. 

Bill swore quite colorfully, turning the phone away. "Shes here." He told Darcy. Darcy stumbled out of the bed, grabbing clothes from the floor and tossing them to Bill. "I'll be there in a second." Bill said into the phone. He hung up once he was sure she knew he was coming. 

Darcy was struggling to pull his pants on, practically falling as he pulled them up. "Hurry!" He hissed. 

Bill pulled a shirt on, buttoning it hastily. He barely got his pants on, racing to the door to open it. He threw it open to reveal Katherine. 

She squinted at him. "You look flushed, are you sick?" She asked. 

Bill was aware that he was very red. He did not want to tell Katherine why. "Uh-" he started. 

Darcy emerged from Bill's room, his face flushed, his hair a mess. "Hey, Katherine." He said as casually as possible. 

Katherine glanced between them, her brows raised. "Oh my god were you two making out or something?"

Bill groaned, dropping his face into his hands. Darcy spluttered, trying to think of something to say. 

"Don't bother lying to me," Katherine said, gesturing between them. "You're wearing each other's shirts."

Bill looked down. He was definitely not wearing a button down earlier. He looked at Darcy. Darcy didn't even own t shirts. Bill groaned. 

Katherine laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Make sure you grab your own clothes next time."

Bill, perfectly content in Darcy's shirt, smiled at her. "Can we just do whatever it is you're here for?"

Katherine obeyed, dropping the subject. She sat at the table with Bill and Darcy, both wearing each other's shirts. They kept glancing at each other and looking away smiling. Katherine was wrong, sharing each other's clothes was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen..... Newsies live their suits are matching just imagine they grabbed the wrong vests okay that inspired everything Bill/Darcy in my life.


End file.
